Narusaku oneshots
by Sofya29
Summary: Oneshot 7 - "Je t'aime Naruto. Et parce que je t'aime, je dois d'abord penser à toi, dit Sakura. Je veux que tu sois heureux et je sais que je ne pourrai jamais te rendre heureux. Même si ça me fait mal, je dois te laisser partir. J'enfouirai les sentiments que j'ai pour toi pour que tu sois heureux auprès de la personne qui te mérite vraiment. Adieu Naruto."
1. Son plus beau sourire

La version française d'un texte que j'ai écrit pour le Sakura Month. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

 **Disclaimer :** _Naruto_ appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

 _ **Son plus beau sourire**_

La chose que remarqua Naruto, la première fois qu'il vit Sakura, c'était son sourire. Sakura sortait d'un magasin de bonbons accompagnée de sa mère et s'était mise à sourire lorsque cette dernière lui avait donné un sachet de bonbons. Naruto n'avait peut-être que six ans, mais jamais il n'avait vu un sourire aussi beau. Depuis ce jour, Naruto déambulait dans les rues de Konoha en espérant revoir ce sourire.

Plus tard, il découvrit que lui et Sakura allaient à l'académie. Alors, il avait décidé qu'il ferait tout pour la faire sourire. Il faisait des blagues et la complimentait sans arrêt. Malheureusement, tous ses efforts ne faisaient qu'agacer Sakura. Mais c'était trop tard pour lui, Naruto était tombé amoureux de Sakura. Son sourire était devenu comme une lumière qui l'empêchait de plonger dans les ténèbres.

Lorsque les équipes furent annoncées, c'était devenu le plus beau jour de la vie de Naruto. Il allait passer tout son temps avec Sakura et il savait que ses efforts allaient payer et qu'il la ferait sourire. Peut-être même qu'un jour, elle l'aimerait en retour. Au début tous ses efforts semblaient vain. Au lieu de la faire sourire, il l'énervait. Pire, elle préférait rester avec Sasuke. Mais au fil du temps, Sakura se rapprochait un peu plus de lui.

Lorsque Sasuke avait quitté le village, les larmes de Sakura étaient insupportables pour Naruto. Alors malgré la peine qu'il ressentait à ce moment là, il lui promit de ramener Sasuke.

Après deux ans passé loin du village, Naruto remarqua que Sakura lui souriait plus. Et malgré les événements tragiques et la guerre qui suivirent, Naruto et Sakura se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, quitte à devenir inséparables.

La guerre était finie et le monde était enfin en paix. Il n'était pas rare pour Naruto et Sakura de se retrouver sur les hauteurs de Konoha. De là, ils pouvaient voir tout le village. C'était à cet endroit qu'ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois et qu'ils s'étaient dit 'je t'aime'. C'était à cet endroit que Naruto l'avait demandé en mariage et que Sakura lui avait annoncé qu'elle attendait leur premier enfant. C'était également à cet endroit qu'ils célébrèrent le fait que Naruto devienne Hokage. Et à chaque fois, Sakura souriait, un sourire spécial réservé rien que pour lui. Et pour Naruto, c'était son plus beau sourire.

 _ **Fin**_


	2. Bataille de boules de neige

La version française de mon texte _Snowball Fight_ , pour le Sakura Month 2018.

 _ **Bataille de boules de neige**_

La neige avait recouvert les rues de Konoha. L'équipe 7 venait de terminer leur mission, retrouver le chat d'un des habitants du village qui s'était échappé. Le visage et les bras recouverts de griffures, les trois genins, en particulier Naruto, n'avaient cessé de se plaindre des missions sans intérêts qu'on leur donnait. Tout à coup, une boule de neige frappa Kakashi en pleine tête. Il se retourna et vit Naruto éclater de rire et tenant une boule de neige à la main.

« Naruto ! S'énerva Sakura.

-Allez Sakura-chan ! Il neige et on a encore du temps, alors amusons-nous un peu. »

Il lança la boule vers Sasuke, qui l'évita facilement. S'en était trop pour Sakura. Comment osait-il s'en prendre à Sasuke ? Elle fit une boule de neige et la lança rageusement sur Naruto. En peu de temps, ses cris de colère envers Naruto se transformèrent en éclats de rire. Toute l'équipe 7 fut prise dans cette bataille de boules de neige.

 **~00~**

Les années étaient passées, les malheurs et les bonheurs, la guerre et la paix avaient transformé Konoha pour toujours. L'hiver était bien installé et la neige était tombée toute la journée. Naruto, le nouvel Hokage du village, et Sakura rentrèrent chez eux retrouver leurs enfants en cette fin de journée. Soudain, Naruto sentit quelque chose de froid le frapper dans le dos. Il se retourna et vit Sakura qui lui souriait malicieusement.

« Sakura-chan ! S'exclama-t-il alors qu'un frisson lui parcourut le corps à cause du froid.

-Il neige, alors amusons-nous un peu. »

Naruto sourit, se souvenant parfaitement de cette journée avec l'équipe 7. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait dit. Il prit de la neige, forma une boule et la lança sur Sakura qui se mit à rire. Une bataille de boules de neige s'engagea entre eux. Naruto s'approcha de Sakura et la prit dans ses bras. Elle avait les joues rouges, la respiration saccadée et elle souriait. Elle est magnifique, pensa Naruto.

« Je t'aime, dit-il.

-Je t'aime aussi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent sous la neige qui recommençait à tomber.

 _ **Fin**_


	3. Sous le gui

La version française de mon texte : _Mistletoe_ , que j'ai écrit pour le Sakura Month 2018.

 _ **Sous le gui**_

Lorsque Naruto découvrit la tradition du baiser sous le gui, il s'était promis qu'un jour il embrasserait la fille qu'il aimait sous une branche de gui. Un peu plus tard, Naruto rencontra Sakura lors de son premier jour à l'académie et en un regard, il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Il sut tout de suite que c'était elle qu'il embrasserait sous le gui.

La première fois qu'il fois qu'il avait tenté sa chance, Naruto s'était juste placé devant la porte de la salle de classe et tenait une branche de gui au-dessus de sa tête.

« C'est la tradition Sakura-chan, avait-il dit, tout sourire. »

Malheureusement, Sakura le poussa de toutes ses forces et Naruto tomba par terre. Raté, pensa-t-il. Mais il ne s'avouerait pas vaincu.

La seconde fois que Naruto tenta sa chance, l'équipe 7 venait donner leur rapport de mission au troisième Hokage et Naruto remarqua tout de suite la branche de gui accrochée dans le couloir. Il se mit en dessous, tendit les lèvres et attendit que Sakura l'embrasse. Cette idée n'était pas du tout du goût de Sakura, qui furieuse, lui donna un coup de poing. Naruto se massa la joue endolorie. La prochaine fois, se dit-il.

La troisième fois, lui et Sakura se trouvaient chez Ichiraku. Ils avaient décidé d'y aller déjeuner après être rentrés de mission avec Kakashi et Sai. Ayame leur indiqua qu'ils étaient juste au-dessous d'une branche de gui. Naruto écarquilla les yeux, se demandant comment il avait fait pour ne pas la remarquer. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Sakura qui regardait le gui. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle se rapprocha de lui et lui embrassa la joue.

« Sakura-chan, murmura Naruto. »

Sakura retourna à ses ramens, baissant la tête pour cacher le fait qu'elle rougissait. Naruto, rougissant lui aussi, toucha sa joue du bout des doigts. Il passa le reste de la journée avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Plusieurs mois après la fin de la guerre, Ino avait organisé une fête de Noël. Naruto et Sakura avaient passé toute la soirée ensemble à rire, s'amuser et danser. Depuis plusieurs semaines, tous les deux étaient inséparables. Alors qu'ils se tenaient à l'écart de leurs amis, Naruto vit qu'ils se trouvaient en dessous d'une branche de gui. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'osa pas tenter sa chance, de peur de gâcher la relation qu'il partageait avec Sakura. Une musique se fit entendre. Naruto ne savait pas si s'était la musique, les lumières ou la magie de Noël, mais il ne pouvait pas quitter Sakura des yeux. Il était comme hypnotisé. Sans réfléchir, il s'approcha d'elle et au fur et à mesure, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, jusqu'à se toucher. Il fut surpris lorsque Sakura répondit à son baiser. Pour Naruto, se fut le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Quinze ans étaient passés, Naruto était désormais Hokage, il était marié à Sakura et avait deux enfants. Il avait réalisé tous ses rêves et ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Il vit Sakura entrer dans son bureau, un bento à la main.

« Je savais que tu passerais la journée à travailler sans déjeuner.

-Merci Sakura-chan. Je meurs de faim. »

Il se leva, prit le bento et le posa sur son bureau. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Sakura était derrière lui, tenant une branche de gui au dessus de leurs têtes.

« C'est une tradition, dit Sakura. »

Naruto sourit.

« Il faut toujours respecter les traditions. »

Ils s'embrassèrent. Naruto avait tenu sa promesse. Il avait embrassé la fille qu'il aimait sous une branche de gui.

 _ **Fin**_


	4. Chocolat chaud

La version française de mon texte : _Hot Chocolate_ , pour le Sakura Month 2018.

 _ **Chocolat chaud**_

Sakura regarda sa montre une dernière fois. Naruto avait plus d'une demi-heure de retard. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ? C'était pourtant lui qui avait insisté pour qu'ils déjeunent chez Ichiraku. Elle tapota ses doigts sur la table. Elle allait attendre encore en peu et ensuite, elle s'en irait. Il n'avait qu'à être à l'heure. Elle soupira et regarda de nouveau sa montre. Naruto n'était toujours pas là. Tant pis pour lui. Alors qu'elle se levait, elle entendit quelqu'un arriver.

« Sakura-chan ! »

Enfin ! Pensa-t-elle. Elle se tourna vers lui, prête à lui dire sa façon de penser, mais elle se tut voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Naruto. Il avait les joues rouges, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux mi-clos et il éternua bruyamment.

« Désolé Sakura-chan, je suis en retard. J'avais du mal à me lever ce matin. »

Sakura s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur le front pour vérifier sa température. Il était brûlant.

« Naruto, tu es malade. On aurait dû annuler.

-Je vais bien. Et puis j'avais vraiment hâte qu'on déjeune ensemble. »

Il éternua à nouveau et frissonna.

« Bon ça suffit, dit Sakura. Je te raccompagne chez toi.

-C'est pas la peine Sakura-chan, je te dis que ça va. »

Sakura mit ses poings sur les hanches et le regarda sévèrement. Naruto toussa. Il se sentait bien trop faible pour argumenter contre elle. Sans plus attendre, Sakura le prit par le bras et le raccompagna jusqu'à son appartement.

Une fois arrivé, Naruto alla directement dans son lit. Sakura chercha des médicaments dans la boîte à pharmacie qu'il avait. Malheureusement, la plupart étaient périmés depuis longtemps. Elle finit par en trouver un contre la fièvre. Elle lui prépara un verre d'eau et lui donna le médicament. Tout de suite après, Naruto finit par s'endormir. Sakura aurait pu partir, mais elle préférait rester pour être sûre qu'il allait bien. Elle en profita pour ranger ses affaires qui traînaient par terre et s'assit ensuite sur une chaise près du lit de Naruto. Celui-ci dormait profondément. Elle lui dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui était sur son front et constata que sa fièvre diminuait.

Elle le regarda un instant et sourit. Naruto avait bien changé depuis leurs années à l'académie. Il était le héro de Konoha, future Hokage, aimé et respecté de tous. Mais pour Sakura, il était bien plus que cela. Il était le soleil et elle avait besoin de sa lumière et de sa chaleur pour avancer. Elle avait du mal à se rappeler à quoi ressemblait sa vie sans lui. Elle avait fini par tomber amoureuse de lui. Elle n'avait jamais osé dire ce qu'elle ressentait de peur de gâcher leur amitié. Elle ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front. Au bout d'un moment, ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer et elle s'endormit à son tour.

 **~00~**

Naruto se réveilla. Il se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. Il vit Sakura endormie, la tête posée sur son lit et sa main dans la sienne. Naruto sourit en se souvenant du rêve qu'il avait fait où Sakura lui avait déposé un baiser sur le front. Il l'aimait un peu plus chaque jour. Si seulement elle pouvait ressentir la même chose que lui. Il caressa le dos de sa main avec son pouce et se rendormit, apaisé par la présence de Sakura.

Lorsque Naruto se réveilla, Sakura n'était plus là. Il regarda l'heure qu'il était et constata qu'il avait dormi toute l'après-midi. Une odeur de chocolat envahit la chambre. La porte s'ouvrit et Sakura entra, tenant une tasse fumante entre les mains.

« Tu es réveillé. Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Mieux. »

Sakura sourit, rassurée. Elle s'assit au bord du lit, à côté de Naruto et lui donna la tasse.

« Je t'ai fait un chocolat chaud, dit Sakura. Ma mère m'en faisait toujours quand j'étais malade. »

Naruto porta la tasse à ses lèvres et but une gorgée. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de ce chocolat chaud.

« C'est délicieux, dit-il. »

Sakura partit plusieurs heures plus tard, une fois qu'elle était sûre que Naruto n'avait plus besoin d'elle.

 **~00~**

Deux jours étaient passés. Naruto se trouvait dans la cuisine de Sakura, se sentant coupable. Si elle n'avait pas veillé sur lui toute la journée, elle ne serait pas malade. Il prit la tasse de chocolat chaud qu'il venait de lui préparer et lui amena. C'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire. Il entra dans la chambre. Sakura, qui était allongée dans son lit, se mit à tousser. Naruto lui tendit la tasse et Sakura l'accepta avec joie.

« Il n'est sûrement pas aussi bon que le tien, s'excusa Naruto. »

Sakura but une gorgée et sourit.

« C'est parfait. »

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, alors que Sakura était à moitié endormie, elle murmura :

« Tu restes avec moi ? »

Naruto s'agenouilla à côté du lit, lui prit la main et déposa un baiser.

« Toujours. »

Il resta près d'elle toute la nuit, leur main entrelacée.

 _ **Fin**_


	5. Le 3 avril

Un texte que j'ai écrit pour le Narusaku Day.

 **Disclaimer :** _Naruto_ appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

 _ **Le 3 avril**_

Naruto entra en courant dans l'académie, impatient de commencer son premier jour. Il avait tout prévu. Il allait devenir un grand ninja et ensuite il deviendrait Hokage. Il réussirait à dépasser le quatrième Hokage, son héro. Naruto regarda les élèves présents dans la cour. Il en connaissait déjà certain qu'il avait vu au village. Chacun était avec son groupe d'amis et tous s'amusèrent. Naruto s'approcha des autres enfants, mais tous s'éloignèrent ou l'ignorèrent. Il baissa la tête. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Pourquoi les choses seraient différentes ici ? Un groupe de filles passa à côté de lui et Naruto sentit quelqu'un le bousculer et il tomba par terre.

« Je suis désolée. Tu vas bien ? »

Il leva la tête et vit une fille accroupit devant lui. Elle avait les cheveux roses, retenus par un ruban rouge et de grands yeux verts. Elle le regardait avec curiosité. Le cœur de Naruto s'accéléra, ses mains étaient moites et il rougit. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une vision aussi belle. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, une fille blonde s'approcha en courant.

« Sakura, viens! Dépêches-toi ! »

Sans un regard vers Naruto, elle attrapa la main de Sakura et la tira vers elle. Toutes deux partirent en courant. Naruto resta assis par terre, fixant l'endroit où se trouvait Sakura. Sakura. Un nom qui lui allait parfaitement. Elle était aussi belle que la fleur dont elle portait le nom, pensa Naruto. Il rougit un peu plus. Alors c'est ça que l'on ressent quand on est amoureux ?

Le 3 avril était le jour où Naruto était tombé amoureux de Sakura.

 **~00~**

Une année était passée et Naruto était plus amoureux de Sakura que jamais. Il avait décidé de fêter ce premier anniversaire. Il avait acheté une rose avec l'argent qu'il avait économisé et l'avait entouré d'un ruban rose. Même si Sakura ne lui adressait pas la parole et que tout ce qu'il faisait semblait l'agacer, il savait au fond de lui que ce cadeau allait lui plaire. Pour une fois, Naruto arriva en avance à l'académie. Il attendit Sakura avec impatience et quand elle arriva, il se leva de sa chaise et se plaça devant elle. Il lui tendit la rose et déclara joyeusement :

« Joyeux anniversaire Sakura-chan ! »

Sakura prit la rose et la regarda avec curiosité.

« Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire, idiot. »

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il sourit et retourna s'asseoir. Il regarda Sakura du coin de l'œil qui avait discrètement sentit la rose avant de la poser sur son bureau. À la fin de la journée, Naruto vit que Sakura avait toujours la rose avec elle, ce qui le rendait heureux.

C'était devenu une tradition pour Naruto. Chaque année, le 3 avril, il offrait une rose, entourée d'un ruban à Sakura. Même s'il l'énervait, même si toute son attention était tournée vers Sasuke, elle acceptait toujours la rose que Naruto lui offrait. Les seules fois où Il n'avait pas respecté sa tradition était lorsqu'il était parti avec Jiraya. Alors, lorsqu'il était revenu à Konoha, il lui avait offert deux roses en plus.

« Une pour chaque année que j'ai manqué, avait-il expliqué. »

Sakura accepta les roses, souriante. Naruto rougit. c'était la première fois qu'elle lui souriait comme cela.

« Cela m'avait manqué de ne pas recevoir tes roses. »

Elle huma le parfum des roses. Naruto se gratta le bout du nez, toujours rougissant, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Sakura avait pensé à lui quand il était parti. Le 3 avril était entrain de devenir une journée importante pour elle aussi.

Une année était passé depuis la fin de la quatrième grande guerre. Naruto et Sakura passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé les avaient rapproché et Naruto n'imaginait pas vivre une seule journée de plus sans Sakura. Cette année, lorsqu'il offrit une rose, Sakura lui demanda :

« Naruto, tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu m'offrais toujours une rose le 3 avril. »

Il est vrai qu'il ne lui avait jamais avoué la raison. Quand elle lui demandait pourquoi quand ils étaient enfants, il lui souriait en lui disant que c'était un anniversaire. Seul lui le savait, mais le simple fait de voir le sourire de Sakura quand elle acceptait sa rose le rendait heureux et lui suffisait. C'était comme un secret qu'il avait gardé au fond de lui toutes ces années. Naruto se sentit gêné. Qu'est-ce que Sakura allait penser ? Est-ce que ça lui ferait plaisir ? Ou est-ce qu'elle allait le trouver ridicule ?

« Tu vas trouver ça bête, dit-il.

-Je suis sûre que non. »

Naruto baissa le regard et prit une profonde inspiration. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et il avait l'impression que ce qu'il allait avouer à Sakura allait changer sa vie. Il leva de nouveau le regard vers elle et lui prit la main. Il la regardait si intensément qu'elle se mit à rougir.

« Le 3 avril, c'est le jour où je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »

Sakura écarquilla les yeux et sa respiration s'accéléra. Naruto continua ses explications, c'était comme s'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il avait besoin de tout lui avouer.

« C'était notre premier jour à l'académie. On était dans la cour et tu jouais avec Ino. Tu m'as bousculé et je suis tombé par terre. Quand j'ai levé la tête, tu étais là et je t'ai trouvé tellement belle. Tu m'as demandé si j'allais bien. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me demandais si j'allais bien, ou s'inquiétait pour moi. À cet instant, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Tu dois certainement ne pas t'en souvenir.

-Je m'en souviens, murmura Sakura, ce qui surpris Naruto. Alors, quand tu parlais d'anniversaire... »

Naruto acquiesça.

« Pourtant, j'étais tellement méchante avec toi à l'époque.

-À cet instant, j'ai pu voir ton cœur et depuis, chaque jour, je t'aime un peu plus. Je sais, c'est ridicule. »

Naruto sourit, mais le cœur n'y était pas. C'était à cet instant que Sakura allait lui dire qu'elle n'avait aucun sentiment pour lui et qu'ils étaient juste amis. Il s'y était préparé depuis longtemps mais la douleur n'en était pas moins forte. Il voulut lâcher la main de Sakura, mais celle-ci le retint. Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa son autre main sur sa joue. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, mais elle souriait.

« Ce n'est pas ridicule, dit-elle. C'est la plus belle chose qu'on m'ait jamais dite. »

Elle caressa sa joue avec son pouce et Naruto frissonna.

« Lorsque Kyûbi t'a été retiré, j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre. À ce moment là, je ne pensais qu'à te garder en vie. Et lorsque j'avais ton cœur dans ma main, je n'avais jamais été aussi effrayée parce que si je t'avais perdu, je n'aurais jamais pu y survivre. À ce moment là, j'ai compris que ce que j'avais pris pour de l'amitié, était en fait de l'amour. »

Sakura s'approcha encore et Naruto pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, sa respiration qui prenait le même rythme que la sienne et ses lèvres frôler les siennes.

« Je t'aime Naruto. »

Il s'embrassèrent. Naruto passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la serre contre lui. Il avait besoin de la sentir pour réaliser qu'il ne rêvait pas et que tout était bien réel. Que Sakura l'aimait autant qu'il l'aimait. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.

Le 3 avril était une journée spéciale. C'était le jour où Naruto était tombé amoureux de Sakura. C'était aussi le jour où Sakura avait avoué son amour à Naruto.

 _ **Fin**_


	6. On est juste amis

**Voici ma participation pour le NaruSaku Week 2019.**

 **Disclaimer :** _Naruto_ appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

 _ **On est juste amis**_

Sakura regarda sa montre et accéléra le pas. Elle devait rejoindre Ino et elle était très en retard. Elle entendait déjà les remarques qu'allait lui faire son amie. Toutes les deux devaient se retrouver pour choisir un cadeau de mariage pour Shikamaru et Temari. Le mariage avait lieu dans une semaine et aucune d'elles n'avaient trouvé quoi leur offrir. Sakura arriva enfin à destination. Un peu plus loin, elle pouvait voir Ino regarder l'heure impatiemment. Elle leva la tête et se dirigea vers Sakura dès qu'elle la vit.

« Te voilà enfin, dit Ino. Tu sais depuis combien de temps je t'attends ? »

Elle posa ses poings sur ses hanches pour montrer son mécontentement.

« Désolée Ino. Naruto avait besoin d'aide et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. »

Ino leva un sourcils avant de sourire malicieusement.

« Naruto ? À chaque fois qu'il a besoin de quelque chose, il faut que tu accours vers lui.

-C'est normal, c'est mon ami. »

Sakura n'aimait pas du tout le regard que lui lançait Ino. Qu'avait-il de mal à aider Naruto ? Elle ferait pareil pour n'importe lequel de ses amis.

« On en parlera plus tard, déclara Ino. Il faut à tout prix qu'on trouve un cadeau pour Shikamaru et Temari. »

Elle prit Sakura par le bras et elles entrèrent dans une boutique. Plus tard, Sakura et Ino décidèrent d'aller déjeuner dans un petit restaurant qui venait d'ouvrir.

« Alors comme ça, dit Ino, Naruto avait besoin de toi. »

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait cru que Ino penserait à autre chose, vu qu'elles avaient passé la matinée à parler du mariage de Shikamaru et de quel cadeau elles pouvaient offrir.

« Arrêtes d'imaginer des choses, soupira Sakura avec lassitude.

-Je n'imagine rien, je constate. »

Ino sourit et Sakura reconnut tout de suite ce sourire. C'était celui qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était à l'affût du moindre ragot.

« Vous êtes toujours ensemble. Tu as des affaires chez lui et il en a chez toi. Il est même arrivé que tu dormes chez lui.

-Son appartement est plus proche de l'hôpital que le mien.

-Vous agissez comme si que vous étiez en couple. »

Sakura écarquilla les yeux, ne revenant pas de ce que venait de dire Ino.

« On est juste amis ! S'exclama Sakura.

-Je suis amie avec Shikamaru et si on avait la même relation que toi et Naruto, Temari nous tuerait. »

Sakura se tut. Est-ce que son amitié avec Naruto était si étrange que ça ? C'est vrai qu'elle agissait différemment avec ses autres amis. Mais ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Naruto, les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé, avait créé entre eux un lien indestructible.

« Dis-moi Sakura, est-ce que tu es sûre que vous êtes juste amis et que tu n'as aucun sentiments pour lui ? »

Pour la première fois, Sakura ne sut pas quoi répondre.

Le mariage de Shikamaru et Temari s'était déroulé il y a quelques jours. Et depuis, Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que Ino lui avait dit. Ses mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête et elle crut devenir folle. À cause d'Ino, elle se posait des milliers de questions sur Naruto. Ils étaient amis, il était même son meilleur ami. Mais est-ce qu'elle l'aimait ? Ce qu'elle ressentait pour Naruto était différent de ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir pour Sasuke. Elle avait une confiance aveugle en Naruto et pour lui, elle serait prête à tous les sacrifices. Elle n'imaginait pas sa vie sans lui. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il était devenu sa lumière, sa chaleur, son soleil.

« Sakura-chan, tu vas bien ? »

Sakura leva la tête vers Naruto et acquiesça. Elle regarda ses yeux et se demanda s'ils avaient toujours été aussi bleus. Naruto était venu lui rendre visite pendant sa pause déjeuner et tous deux se trouvaient dans la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Sakura baissa la tête et continua de manger, essayant de cacher ses joues rouges. Quelle idiote, pensa-t-elle. Depuis quand Naruto la faisait rougir comme ça ? Le déjeuner continua, avec Sakura qui essayait d'agir le plus normalement possible.

Les jours passèrent et Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Naruo. Elle allait tuer Ino, se dit-elle. Sans elle, elle n'aurait jamais remis en question sa relation avec Naruto. Elle ne se serait jamais rendu compte que ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui était plus que de l'amitié. Elle ne savait plus comment agir devant lui et avait l'impression de se comporter comme une véritable idiote.

Tous deux étaient entrain de s'entraîner. D'habitude, Sai était avec eux, mais Kakashi l'avait envoyé en mission dans un village voisin. Sakura pouvait enfin se concentrer sur quelque chose de concret. Attaquer, parer les coups de l'adversaire, savoir quel jutsus utiliser. Elle donna un violent coup de poing au clone de Naruto, qui disparu. Elle se retourna, Naruto pensait l'avoir par surprise, mais elle avait été plus rapide. Elle lui attrapa le bras et le projeta par terre. Elle leva le bras pour le frapper, mais s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de son visage.

« Je t'ai eu, dit-elle avec un immense sourire. »

Sakura était fière d'elle. Même si Naruto était l'homme le plus puissant qui existait, elle arrivait quand même à le mettre en difficulté. Naruto sourit à son tour. Sakura sentit alors son cœur s'accélérer. Elle se demanda si ses lèvres étaient aussi douces qu'elle l'imaginait. Sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se sentit déconnectée de la réalité. Elle se perdit dans ce baiser lorsque Naruto y répondit. Elle se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'il était entrain se passer, lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Naruto sur ses hanches. Elle mit fin à leur baiser et se leva brusquement.

« Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

-Sakura-chan. »

Naruto se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Sakura baissa la tête et posa ses mains devant ses yeux, n'osant pas le regarder. Naruto lui prit délicatement les mains.

« Sakura-chan, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je suis heureux. »

Il posa son front sur le sien.

« Cela faisait tellement longtemps que j'avais envie de t'embrasser, dit-il. »

Sakura sourit et se mordilla la lèvre. Naruto n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi envoûtant.

« Alors embrasse-moi, dit-elle. »

Naruto approcha ses lèvres des siennes et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Sakura regrettait d'avoir mis autant de temps à découvrir ses sentiments. Naruto était plus qu'un ami. Elle l'aimait, elle en était certaine et elle ne laisserait plus passer sa chance d'être heureuse.

 _ **Fin**_


	7. Te dire adieu

**Voici ma participation pour le NaruSaku Week 2019.**

 **Disclaimer :** _Naruto_ appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

 _ **Te dire adieu**_

Sakura regarda le dossier médical de Naruto. Les résultats étaient positifs, il récupérait de ses blessures. Il était sous sédatif et dormait tranquillement. Elle examina son bras qui cicatrisait. Sakura sourit. Tsunade lui avait parlé de la greffe qu'elle avait prévu. Si tout se passait bien, il pourrait récupérer l'usage de son bras. Sakura posa le dossier et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, à côté de Naruto. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour ne pas pleurer. Après la guerre, Kaguya et le combat final entre Naruto et Sasuke, elle se demandait comment elle avait fait pour ne pas devenir folle. Mais ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire allait être ce qu'il lui était le plus difficile. Elle prit délicatement la main de Naruto et la serra légèrement.

« Je suis désolée Naruto, murmura-t-elle. Je suis désolée de t'avoir tellement fait souffrir. »

Elle avait peut-être été la personne qui l'avait fait le plus souffrir durant toutes ces années.

« Malgré tout, tu es toujours resté près de moi. Tu étais là pour me consoler, pour me faire rire, pour me donner de la force et du courage. Tu es devenu ma force Naruto. »

Elle caressa le dos de sa main avec son pouce. Il y a quelques années, quand ils étaient à l'académie, Naruto était ce petit garçon bruyant qui n'arrêtait pas de faire des blagues stupides et qui lui tapait sur les nerfs. Elle n'avait pas cherché à voir que derrières ses sourires se cachait une profonde solitude. À l'époque, elle avait été éblouie par la beauté de Sasuke et l'aura mystérieuse qui régnait autour de lui. Elle avait été égoïste, jusqu'à demander à Naruto de ramener Sasuke au village, malgré les sentiments qu'elle savait qu'il ressentait pour elle. Mais avec le temps, Naruto avait su trouver une place dans son cœur, jusqu'à devenir plus grande que la place qu'elle avait réservé à Sasuke. Bien plus grande si elle était honnête.

« Petit à petit l'amitié que j'avais pour toi s'est transformé en amour. »

Pour lui, elle était prête à tout, même jusqu'à aller tuer Sasuke. Elle savait que Naruto ne s'en serait jamais remis s'il avait dû tuer son ami, même si c'était pour le sauver de lui même. Sakura avait une confiance aveugle en Naruto, que se soit pendant leur bataille contre Madara ou contre Kaguya, elle n'aurait pas hésité à donner sa vie pour le sauver.

« Je t'aime Naruto. Et parce que je t'aime, je dois d'abord penser à toi. »

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Sakura et tomba sur la main de Naruto. Elle essuya violemment sa joue. Elle ne devait pas craquer maintenant, elle devait être forte. Pour une fois, elle ne devait pas penser à elle, mais à Naruto.

« Je veux que tu sois heureux et je sais que je ne pourrai jamais te rendre heureux. »

Elle ne ferait que le faire souffrir d'avantage et il en était hors de question. Il devait se trouver quelqu'un de bien qui saurait lui donner l'amour qu'il méritait. Quelqu'un comme Hinata, qui l'aimait d'un amour pur et qui ne le ferait jamais souffrir.

« Même si ça me fait mal, je dois te laisser partir. J'enfouirai les sentiments que j'ai pour toi pour que tu sois heureux auprès de la personne qui te mérite vraiment. »

Elle lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa.

« Adieu Naruto. »

Elle se leva et sortit de la chambre. Elle s'adossa contre la porte, ferma les yeux et posa sa main sur son cœur. Elle avait l'impression qu'il se brisait en mille morceaux. Elle sentit soudain une main sur son épaule. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Hinata qui la regardait avec inquiétude.

« Est-ce que tout va bien Sakura ? »

Elle est vraiment parfaite pour Naruto, pensa Sakura. Elle acquiesça et sourit pour la rassurer.

« C'est juste le stresse de ces derniers jours qui refait surface.

-Je comprends. »

Après la guerre, il n'était pas rare de voir des shinobis craquer.

« Tu es venue voir Naruto ? »

Hinata acquiesça et rougit légèrement.

« Il dort encore à cause des sédatifs qu'on lui a donné, mais il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.

-Je devrais peut-être revenir plus tard.

-Tu peux rester. Et puis je suis sûre qu'il sera heureux de te voir en se réveillant. »

Hinata rougit d'avantage.

-Tu en es sûre ?

-Certaine. »

Hinata posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, hésitante. Sakura lui sourit pour l'encourager et Hinata entra dans la chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, le sourire de Sakura disparut et son cœur lui fit de plus en plus mal. C'était ce que je devais faire, se dit-elle pour se convaincre qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Elle marcha le long du couloir, sans vraiment faire attention où elle allait. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Ses larmes coulaient sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, la douleur qu'elle ressentait était tellement violente qu'elle l'empêchait d'avancer. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler.

« Sakura ? »

Sakura reconnut la voix de Ino. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle la voit ainsi. Elle ne voulait que personne ne la voit dans cet état. Elle lui tourna le dos, tentant de se cacher, mais elle entendit Ino s'approcher.

« Sakura, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Elle posa la main sur l'épaule de Sakura et la tourna doucement. Voyant l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, Ino prit Sakura dans ses bras et la serra fort.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

-J'ai dû lui dire adieu Ino, réussit à répondre Sakura. Je ne pouvais plus le faire souffrir.

-Est-ce que tu parles de Sasuke ? »

Sakura ne répondit rien et cacha son visage dans le cou de Ino. Bien sûr, Ino pensait qu'elle parlait de Sasuke. C'est ce que tout le monde pense. C'était mieux ainsi. Elle sentit Ino lui caresser les cheveux et Sakura finit par ce calmer.

 **~00~**

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées et chacun se reconstruisait à sa façon. Sasuke avait de nouveau quitter le village, mais cette fois, Sakura ne s'inquiétait pas. Il était partit pour racheter ses fautes et non plus pour se venger. Mais depuis, lorsque quelqu'un parlait de Sasuke, tous lui lancèrent un regard de tristesse et d'inquiétude, comme si elle allait s'écrouler à tout moment. Même Naruto tentait de lui remonter le moral.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Sakura-chan. Il reviendra. »

Il était loin de se douter que son cœur n'appartenait plus à Sasuke. La rééducation de Naruto se passait bien et dans peu de temps, ils seraient capable de pratiquer la greffe. Sakura avait insisté auprès de Tsunade pour assister à la procédure du début à la fin. Au moins, pensait-elle, elle serait auprès de lui durant cette épreuve.

 **~00~**

La greffe avait réussi. La rééducation de Naruto était longue, mais les résultats étaient plus qu'encourageant. Il était maintenant temps que Naruto voit que Hinata était celle qui le rendrait heureux, pensa Sakura. « Tu as vu Hinata aujourd'hui ? », « Je suis sûre que cet endroit plairait à Hinata. », « Pourquoi tu n'inviterais pas Hinata chez Ichiraku ? » C'était quelques petites phrases que Sakura pouvait lui dire.

 **~00~**

Sakura se trouvait au parc avec Ino. Elles étaient assises sur l'herbe et profitaient du soleil. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elles avaient une journée de congé et elles comptaient bien en profiter.

« Dis-moi Sakura, dit Ino. Pourquoi est-ce que tu pousses Naruto dans les bras d'Hinata ? »

Sakura eut l'impression que sa respiration s'arrêtait. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ino lui pose cette question.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne le pousse pas dans les bras d'Hinata.

-J'ai vu ton petit manège. Alors, pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-C'est mon ami et je veux seulement qu'il soit heureux. »

Ino la fixa si intensément que Sakura se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas essayer d'entrer dans son esprit.

« La dernière fois à l'hôpital, tu ne parlais pas de Sasuke. »

Sakura ne répondit rien.

« Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de Naruto ? »

Sakura passa ses bras autour de ses genoux et fixa l'herbe.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance, répondit Sakura.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que c'est important ! Il faut que tu lui parles.

-Non ! Tout ce que je ferai, c'est lui faire du mal. C'est ce que je fais toujours. »

Elle avait murmuré cette dernière phrase et Ino la regarda avec tristesse.

« Tu crois qu'il serait plus heureux avec Hinata, même si tu dois passer à côté du bonheur.

-S'il est heureux, ça me suffit. »

Ino ne dit rien. Elle savait que lorsque Sakura avait décidé quelque chose, il était difficile de la faire changer d'avis. Elle espérait juste que son amie réalise l'erreur qu'elle était entrain de faire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

 **~00~**

Quelques jours plus tard, Sakura déjeunait avec Ino pendant sa pause lorsqu'elle entendit la nouvelle.

« J'ai entendu dire que Naruto avait rendez-vous avec Hinata, dit Ino. »

Elle observa Sakura. Elle attendait une réaction de sa part, n'importe quoi. Elle voulait que Sakura réagisse enfin et qu'elle se batte pour Naruto. Elle ne supportait pas de voir son amie aussi triste. Sakura resta immobile quelques secondes, avant de sourire tristement.

« C'est bien. Naruto s'est enfin décidé. »

Ino eut envie de crier.

« Et c'est tout, dit-elle. Tu ne comptes rien faire ? »

Sakura lui lança un regard noir et répondit sèchement :

« Je t'ai déjà dit non, alors arrêtes de t'en mêler. »

Ino se mordit les lèvres de colère. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec Sakura. Mais si elle croyait qu'elle n'allait pas s'en mêler, elle se trompait.

 **~00~**

Sakura rentra chez elle, épuisée. Après avoir terminé sa journée à l'hôpital, elle avait juste envie de prendre une douche et d'aller dormir. Soudain, elle entendit frapper à la porte. Sakura soupira. Elle était bien trop fatiguée pour recevoir du monde. Peut-être que si elle ne répondait pas, cette personne finirait par partir. On frappa de nouveau.

« Sakura-chan. »

Naruto ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Sakura se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

« Naruto, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Elle s'écarta pour le laisser entrer et referma la porte derrière lui. Tous deux se voyaient beaucoup moins qu'avant et Naruto lui manquait, plus que Sakura aurait pu imaginer.

« J'ai vu Ino aujourd'hui, dit Naruto. Elle m'a dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien depuis quelques temps. Je suis venu voir comment tu allais. »

Sakura sentit la colère monter en elle. Elle avait dit à Ino de ne pas se mêler de ses affaires et la première chose qu'elle faisait, c'était d'aller voir Naruto. Elle allait la tuer.

« Je vais bien, dit-elle en souriant. J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment, c'est juste un peu de fatigue.

-Tu es sûre ? »

Sakura acquiesça et Naruto sourit, soulagé. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et s'assirent sur le canapé.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, dit Naruto. Tu m'as manqué.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi. »

Ils passèrent un long moment à discuter. Naruto lui parlait de ses missions et Sakura de son travail. Elle avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'elle souriait depuis longtemps. C'est alors que ce que Ino lui avait dit à propos de son rendez-vous avec Hinata lui revint en mémoire.

« Il paraît que tu es sorti avec Hinata. »

Naruto acquiesça en souriant, mais il y avait quelque chose de faux dans son sourire. Comme s'il était forcé.

« Ça s'est bien passé ?

-Oui, Hinata est gentille, mais... »

Sakura fronça les sourcils. Mais. Il ne devrait pas avoir de 'mais'. Hinata était parfaite. Elle était belle, douce et gentille, tout ce qu'elle n'était pas. Naruto détourna le regard et Sakura était bien décidée à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Mais ?

-Mais elle n'est pas toi. »

Sakura écarquilla les yeux et sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Naruto lui souriait timidement.

« Je sais que tu aimes Sasuke et que je ne devrais pas dire ça. Mais c'est ce que je ressens. »

Sakura sentit ses larmes couler et baissa la tête pour que Naruto ne le remarque pas, mais il vit son trouble.

« Sakura-chan, ne pleures pas, dit-il affolé. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.

-On ne peut pas être ensemble Naruto, murmura-t-elle. Je ne pourrai jamais te rendre heureux. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? »

Sakura prit une profonde inspiration pour s'arrêter de pleurer. Elle avait toujours les yeux baissés.

« Depuis que l'on se connaît, je n'ai fait que te faire souffrir. Que se soit à l'académie, quand on est devenu l'équipe 7 ou après ton retour à Konoha. J'ai toujours été égoïste et même lorsque je voulais te protéger, je n'ai fait que te blesser. Et je sais que si l'on est ensemble, je recommencerai.

-Alors c'est tout, dit sèchement Naruto. Parce que tu l'as décidé, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. »

Sakura leva la tête et vit la colère et la déception dans le regard de Naruto. C'était le même regard qu'il lui avait lancé quand elle l'avait retrouvé au Pays du Fer pour lui faire sa déclaration.

« Tu sais quoi ? Continua Naruto. C'est à ce moment précis que tu te montres égoïste. C'est pour ça que tu n'arrêtais pas de me parler d'Hinata ? Tu crois que je serais mieux avec elle ?

-Et ce n'est pas le cas ? Demanda Sakura avec force.

-Bien sûr que non ! Répondit Naruto avec autant d'intensité. »

Il passa rageusement sa main dans les cheveux.

« J'aime beaucoup Hinata, c'est mon amie. Mais toi, je t'aime. Depuis toujours. C'est toi qui me donnes la force d'avancer. C'est parce que tu étais près de moi que j'ai pu surmonter toutes ses épreuves. Tu ne m'as jamais fait de mal Sakura-chan, au contraire. C'est quand je suis avec toi que je suis le plus heureux. »

Sans que Sakura ne s'en rende compte, Naruto s'était rapproché d'elle et seulement quelques centimètres les séparaient. Naruto leva la main et lui caressa la joue. Sakura posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Je t'aime Sakura-chan et si tu ne ressens pas la même chose que moi, alors je te promets de te laisser tranquille. »

Sakura s'approcha de lui, son corps collé au sien, elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre aussi fort que le sien. Elle se perdit dans ses yeux bleus. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent et ils s'embrassèrent. Sakura se sentait enfin heureuse. Elle l'aimait et il l'aimait. Et pour une fois, elle allait écouter son cœur.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
